Never Falls Far From The Tree
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: There's a Junior competion being held at Sunset Paradise, but the two who stand out the most are the strange red headed twins. Will they cause love to bloom? FinxReef, TyxEmma


"Dude, I can't believe they're clearing the beach for a JUNIOR surfing competition!" Reef exclaimed outraged.

"That's rough, bro." Broseph commented shaking his head sadly.

"Oh but I think it's cute! All those little kids getting up and surfing," Emma gushed.

"Whatever. All I know is it'll be forever before the beach is clear again," Fin groaned.

"Speaking of which, we've got to go Fin," Emma exclaimed grabbing Fin by the arm.

"Why? Where you guys going?" asked Johnny.

"We've got to greet the competitors. Their coming on the Kahuna's bus scheduled in five minutes!" Emma stated.

Want to come Lo?

"Thanks but no thanks. I get enough kiddie time with the monster twins and their counterparts," Lo complained while examining her nails.

"Good luck with dealing with the midgets!" Reef laughed but ceased when Fin glared at him venomously.

"Whatever. let's just get this over with," Fin compoalined as she let Emma drag her to the resort entrance.

Fin and Emma looked to see the Kahuna pull the bus up in front of the resort. Pulling the door open out came nearly twenty kids ranging from ages ten to thirteen. Emma counted all of them and looked at the sheet on the clipboard in front of her.

"Uh, Kahuna? The sheet says there are supposed to be twenty-two kids and I only counted twenty."

"Hold on there a minute little lady, I got who you're looking for. Wait here," he said as he walked back to the doors and stuck his head inside.

"Come on little dudes, we're here," he called.

"Sorry but someone fell asleep-" a feminine voice called out before she was interuppted.

"Well sorry if we woke up at four to catch a dumb bus!"

"You wouldn't have been tired if you hadn't stayed up all night with Doom Raider," the girl patronized.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you'd just stick with what girls are good at. Your not supposed to be awesomer than me at video games!" he yelled defensively.

"Deal!"

"No! You deal!"

Emma and Fin looked to see the last two kids stomp off the bus. A girl and boy. The girl looked about twelve years old. She had her dark red hair cut to her shoulders, her bangs long enough to hang in front of her hazel eyes which she never bothered to brush back. She had a dark tan and wore a dark green tank top and black jean cut-offs along with high-top black converse splattered with what looked like yellow paint. Next to her was they boy who looked the same age and the two had to be siblings. They had the same red hair but his was shorter, having it cropped to the nape of his neck but leaving the bangs long. It gave his hair a messy, slightly spiked look and he had the same hazel eyes. He wore a black tanktop with a red flame emblem in the middle and wore jean cut-offs and red sneakers. They both carried their surfboards, each their own signature color. They lined up with the rest of the kids with Kahuna guiding them over.

"Here are the missing little dudes, dudes," Kahuna announced as he nudged the two kids forward. The boy glanced at the two teen girls briefly before nudging his sister. She glared but looked up as well.

"Hey!" they greeted in unison. Fin and Emma blinked before Emma broke off the daze and smiled at the two.

"Nice of you two to join us. What are your names?" she asked politely bending down to their level.

"I'm Kyle and she's-" the boy started but was cut off by his sister.

"Nelli," she concluded.

"Let me guess? you two are-" Fin stated to comment but was cut off.

"You guessed it! Twins!" Kyle stated.

"What made you figure that?" Nelli asked with a smirk on her face.

"That's going to get annoying," Fin muttered under her breath.

"Okay you guys. Let's all head inside and we'll get you all signed up." Emma smiled as she led the group of kids inside.

The group crowd near the front desk. While Johnny rushed to get all their names and signed in, the rest failed to see Kyle whispering into Nelli's ear and soon they were gazing at the shark tank in front of them with a glint in their eyes.


End file.
